Shinobi of the Sith
by LordNephilim
Summary: As the result of a failed assassination, one ambitous Sith finds himself lost in a new world. With no memories and reverted to a child, he will change this world's fate. NaruxHina, OCxVarious. Rated M for graphic violence, lemons, and head explosions :D.
1. Falling Star, Rising Body Count

Hey everybody its LordNephilim, and this is my first fanfic. I've had the idea for this story stuck in my head for awhile, so I figured I would just write it. I was inspired to make this after reading some of the Lost Tribe of the Sith books and the Star Wars Legacy comics. I hope that you all enjoy it, and please leave some reviews.

I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

A/N: This takes place 5 years after the Nine-Tailed Fox's attack on Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------

Shinobi of the Sith

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

125 years after the defeat of Papaltine's Empire over Endor, the galaxy has fallen under the rule of Darth Krayt and his Sith Order. His order no longer follows the rule of two that Darth Bane established, so that Krayt could have an army of sith warriors. While many follow Krayt with absolute loyalty, one Sith historian, Darth Thanatos, refuses to abandon their ancient teachings. Currently Darth Thanatos is meditating on the Sith home world, Korriban, plotting a coup of Krayt's order…

-------------------------------------------

It was very dark in the tombs of Korriban, a perfect place to go for solitude. That is if you could fend off the numerous creatures that called the tombs their home. In one tomb in particular, the tomb of the legendary Sith Lord Naga Sadow, a man is reading. He is about 6'2, pale skin, light blue eyes, well trimmed light blonde hair, and has above average build. He is wearing the traditional black robes of a Sith, black leather boots, and matching gloves. His name is Darth Thanatos, a renowned Sith historian/archeologist. He was lost in thought reading one of the ancient tomes filled with Sith lore, reading accounts of terrible (but great) feats. Suns forced to go supernova through the force, turning creatures into nightmarish monsters with Sith alchemy, and trapping the minds of hundreds in a state of eternal torment without the sweet release of death.

While many used databanks for their information, Thanatos preferred the feeling and smell of parchment. He then decided to take a short break and relax, he stretched for little to get out some kinks he has had and lays down on his back. He breaths in the stale air of the tomb, filling his lungs with the essence of the dark side. He often enjoyed coming to the Sith tombs on Korriban and occasionally Ziost, just to get away from the idiots in the "modern" Sith order. They were not Sith, they were a bunch of thugs lucky to have been born with access to the Force and ran around with red lightsabers. He also couldn't stand how all of the best artifacts and holocrons went to Krayt's inner circle. But that would soon change, he had a plan to acquire the knowledge and power to over throw Darth Krayt. He had recently returned from a trip from the Corusant Sith temple, and stole some rather valuable holocrons.

He also came to Korriban for specific reasons as well. One was to steal Darth Krayt's personal holocrons, and second was to seek out the spirts of the ancient Sith for guidance. He then took in one more breath and then spoke, "I Darth Thanatos seek guidance of the forerunners of the Sith. Those who claim to be Sith are dragging the legacy of our order through the ground. I come before you to restore the glory of the Sith, and I come to take your knowledge and experience and surpass the great lords of the past." He stood there in silence, hoping for a response. Then the thought came to him, what if he wasn't worthy of their attention. If that was the case, he would have to prove himself. He then left the tomb and left to where sources said Darth Krayt would be. It was another tomb, but the room itself had much more space in it. Thanatos made sure to cloak himself with the force to hide his presence and listened to what was happening.

----------------------------

Krayt had three holocrons floating around him when he began to recite the Sith oath. "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion I gain strength. Through strength I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken. The force shall set me free." He then began to focus on the holocrons to activate them and began to speak again. "Dark Lords who have gone before, whose malevolent wisdom lies sealed within these holocrons- Again I summon you! I open my mind to your teachings – now open the secrets of your power." Three ghost-like apparitions appeared from the holocrons, one dressed in ancient looking armor, the second one was dresses completely in heavy black robes with a white mask, and the third had insect-like shells all over his exposed body and wore a cage -like helmet. Krayt then began to speak to these apparitions, "Lord Andeddu, Lord Nihilus, Lord Bane- Answer me! Teach me! Such is my will!" the image of Darth Bane scoffed at Krayt and spoke. "So, the would-be Sith returns. My knowledge is not for you! You are not a Sith, pretender, nor are your rabble. This was my lesson, two Sith should there be; no more. One holding power, one desiring it. You defy my teaching!" "I have improved on it! Instead of two there is now only one, the Sith order itself." Krayt then began to stand. "I have re-created the Sith, Lord Bane, as you once did. I have given it a purpose. For what use is power without one?" "Power is its own purpose. To share it is to dilute it. You delude yourself, pretender, your order will yet turn on itself and you." Lord Andeddu then spoke. "The heretic comes for the same reason it came last time. Its body is failing. It fears that which is consuming it." Krayt snarled under his breath at the comment, but continued.

"Lord Bane, you mastered the parasites, the Orbalisks, that attacked you. That fed on your body as these Yuuzhan Vong life forms feed on mine. How? Lord Andeddu, legend holds that your body died, but you used the force to keep it vivified. How? Lord Nihilus, you escaped death by containing your consciousness within your armor. HOW?!" Darth Nihilus spoke in ancient Sith, followed by Darth Bane. "Weak-willed pretender, behold your destiny!" Lord Andeddu began to cackle and spoke with a sickening smile "Let the pretender's fear consume it!". Krayt then began howl as his armor grew out of control. He then fell on all fours as it grew and tried to take control him. "I TAKE WHAT I DESIRE! I AM THE LIVING LORD OF THE SITH!" Krayt shouted as he began to charge torrents of force lightning around himself. "This is not the truth and it is not my destiny! I forge my own way, I walk a new path, and if you will not serve me, BEGONE!" in a flash of blue light, Krayt's form began to return to normal. Krayt said something to himself, but Thanatos couldn't make it out. Soon Krayt made his way out of the chamber, not caring to gather the holocrons. Once he had left, Thanatos then went to take them for himself. Although Thanatos disagreed with Krayt on many things, he respected Krayt. He had qualities that that made him a great Sith, but he was misguided. After getting the holocrons he made his way out of the tombs.

------------------------------------

Thanatos made his way to his personal interceptor, The Hidden Agenda, and began to make his preparations ready. He needed to get away, to study and train, and to plan his take over. He figured he could skim the outer rims and even train in the unknown regions, while he was getting his supplies together, a breeze blew by. To one not in touch with the force, it seemed to be ordinary, but Thanatos was now far more cautious. He then went into the cock pit to plot a course, thinking that Hoth would be a good place to hide. After breaking through the atmosphere he made the jump to hyerpspace. He sat in the cockpit fiddling with his curved-hilt lightsaber, hoping that he would have little trouble on his way to Hoth. He was going to go rest in his chambers when he heard the clanking of metal against the floor. He rose up slowly and calmly, with his hand always over the curved hilt of his lightsaber. He started walk through the halls only to find nothing. Seeing as his own natural senses have failed him he reached out with the force.

"How's it going Thanatos?" he heard behind him. Thanatos turned to see a man a little shorter than himself walk towards him. The man was wearing a black tank top, grey pants, black boots, and had black satchel hanging from his waist. He was bald and well muscled. "This is a mighty fine ship you have here Thanatos. But then again you always had good taste." Thanatos then recognized this man as fellow student from back in the days at the academy. "What are you doing on my ship, Aiden?" Aiden then sat down at a nearby table and pulled out a flask from his satchel. "Hey its Darth Aiden, I worked my ass for that title." Aiden said as he took a swig from the flask. "I see you still have a drinking problem." Thanatos said as Aiden continued to drink. "It's a hobby, not a problem. Problems are usually negative." "You still haven't answered my first question, what are you doing here?" "You really are a blonde aren't you?" Thanatos then heard footsteps behind him and turned to see two other people behind him. One was a small human woman holding a double-bladed red lightsaber in her hand. The other was a large Trandoshan male igniting a red lightsaber. Darth Aiden then but the flask back into his satchel and gets ups from the chair.

"Sorry about this old friend, but this order came from Krayt himself. He isn't all too happy with your opinions of our fine Sith Order." Aiden then lit up his two lightsabers, the one in his right orange, and the one in his left green. Thanatos drew his curved-hilt lightsaber and ignited its purple blade. Aiden kicked the table straight at Thanatos. Thanatos jumped over it and leapt for Aiden. Aiden was able to block the attack, and followed with a roundhouse kick. Thanatos rolled with the kick to avoid most of the damage and landed in front of the large Trandoshan. The Trandoshan brought his lightsaber down in a fierce vertical swing. Thanatos was able to block, and sent a straight kick into the Trandoshan's open mid-section, sending the Trando flying into nearby crates. The Trandoshan fired off an arc of blue force lightning while on the ground towards Thanatos. Thanatos was about to deal with his female assailant, until he saw the Trando's attack. Taking advantage of the situation, Thanatos ducked to his right, and let the woman take the bolt of pure dark side power. She cringes with pain and is temporarily subdued. Aiden then returns to the fray and begins to trade blows with Thanatos. The Trandoshan then gets up and joins Aiden in ganging up on their target. Despite being outnumbered, Thanatos is holding up a perfect defense. Thanatos then realized that the woman was getting up and charges to Thanatos, and she is pissed. He knows that he will have some trouble holding off all three of these highly trained sith warriors in the open area they are fighting in. Thanatos then begins to slowly lead them backwards, all the while holding off the barrage of fatal strikes. His patience was rewarded when he leads them all into one off the narrow corridors of the ship. Both Aiden's and the woman's broad styles of combat would be useless in these close quarters. The only one who could be useful in this situation is the Trando, who happens to take point. Thanatos recognizes the Trando's use of Djem So, and counters with the fearsome Vaapad style. In order to properly use it, Thanatos calls forth the dark side and his own rage to fuel his erratic attacks. He remembers his hatred of the Jedi, his hatred of those who target the weak and innocent, and he remembers his childhood. The culmination of his emotions and the dark side coursing through him, leads to an explosion of raw power. He lashes out at the Trandoshan, who is helpless before the storm of strikes. The Trando is reduced to a pile of cauterized meat in a few seconds.

After Thanatos calmed down, he realizes that he lead them into the cockpit. Before he could even curse himself, Aiden and his fellow assassin began to attack again. At first it seemed like nobody could get a deciding blow, until the woman began to show signs of fatigue. Thanatos picked up on this immediately, and gets a clear shot at her right shoulder. He takes a vertical slash and severs her right arm. She reels back in pain, and accidently strikes the command console. "This is not good!" Aiden shouted as the ship began to rock violently. Thanatos took advantage of their panic and killed the woman with a decapitating blow, sending her head rolling. He then used the force to knock Aiden into the nearby console, knocking Aiden unconscious. Thanatos then rushed to the safest place on the Hidden Agenda, the artifact chamber. The artifact chamber was made out of cortorsis, one of the most resistant metals in existence; it would give him a slight chance at surviving. He made it safe to the chamber when things took a turn for the worse. All of the lights went red, and he heard the sounds of the emergency signal going off. Suddenly Thanatos felt pain surging through him, but there was nothing in the room, save for artifacts he had collected over the years. He fell over as the ship continued to rock wildly. Thanatos tried to pick himself up, until he heard the cracking of his bones. He could feel his bones contorting and breaking constantly, his insides feeling like they were getting ready to explode. He howled in pain, but no sound came out. He noticed that he was starting to lose consciousness, and he couldn't do a thing about it. 'I can't die… not now…' were the last thoughts in his mind, until everything went black.

----------------------------------

It was supposed to be a simple mission, but in all things of ninja, it wasn't. Kurenai Yuhi had learned that the hard way in her life. She was leaping branch from branch through a forest with her partner Anko, to catch up with their objective. Their mission was simple, hunt down the wanted criminal Totaro, bring him in, and interrogate him to get names and locations of rouge ninja. Beside a strange comet burning through the sky, everything seemed to be normal. Well it seemed like some of her Intel was wrong, and bad info could get you killed in her line of work. Her Intel told her that the target was a thug with connections, nothing special, but then thing turned for the worse as she got closer. It turned out that he had rouge ninja with him, and they took her by surprise. She held her own against his bodyguard ninja, only to have her target get away. Now she was chasing the target through the forest until her target stopped at a clearing. Totaro was 5'2 and was kind of stocky, a slicked black hair and wore glasses. He was with some masked ninja, about 15 of them. "We have been waiting for you sir." Spoke one of the ninja, "Well its about time, I have had a lot of trouble getting this information for him." The target reached for some papers in a bag when everyone heard a sound. 'I was told that we were on this on our own' Anko thought to herself, but soon the source of the sound made itself known. Out from the woods came a blonde haired boy, he looked injured with cuts and bruises all over him. He was wearing torn up rags that seemed to be too big for the child. He held his arm close as if it were broken. The boy just continued to limp his way through the clearing till the boy spoke. "Sirs I am hurt badly, could you please tell me where I am and where I can get medical assistance." Both Anko and Kurenai were surprised by how well this boy carried himself despite his injuries. The target just stared until he gave a command "Kill the boy." Then suddenly something in Kurenai just snapped. She wasn't going to allow them to harm this helpless child. She let her emotions get her and acted without a plan. She jumped out of their hiding spot, with Anko following. She drew a kunai and took out one ninja with ease, and she made her way towards another target. Anko summoned snakes from her sleeves to attack and two other ninjas. She was about to attack again when the original target spoke. "Surrender or the kid dies!" he shouted, Anko cursed the child in her thoughts while Kurenai chided herself for acting so rashly, until they all heard laughter.

The boy was laughing, not in a childish and happy laugh, but a sinister somewhat frightening way. "I am more powerful than any of your small minds can comprehend!" the boy shouted. He then stretched out his unbroken right arm with his palm open. Suddenly to everyone's surprise one of thug ninja's katana flew out of his hand into the boys. "Now die!" the boy shouted as he leapt at incredible speeds and jumped onto the side of a tree, he leapt off it and went hurtling towards the now disarmed ninja. The boy flew past the thug ninja's head and lopped it off. Kurenai was amazed to say the least, not only the display of skill and power, not only the fact that the boy was severely injured, but the fact that she did not sense any chakra at all in the boy's movements at all. Five ninjas began to chuck shurikens and kunai at the boy, Kurenai thought that the boy was doomed. The boy just stood his ground, opened up his index finger, middle finger, and thumb while still holding the katana, and let the projectiles come. What happened next shocked everybody, the projectiles stopped in mid-air. They hung in the air for a second, before the boy made a thrusting movement with his hand, and the projectiles went flying back at the rouge ninjas. All five of them were killed with their own weapons. Two of the ninja ran away after seeing this while the rest drew swords and charged the boy. One of the ninja brought his sword down in a vertical slash, the boy parried the blow and redirected the ninja's blade into the ground. In a split second after this move, the boy made a horizontal slash into the ninja, effectively cutting him in half from the waist. Another ninja came from behind and tried the same vertical attack. The boy took his blade and spun around the blade cutting through the ninja's throat, taking his head off before the ninja could bring the sword down. The boy then turned and looked straight at Kurenai, and she saw his eyes. His eyes were yellow with a jagged black outline around the iris, making his eyes look like a corrupted sun. She never saw anything like it before and she felt a little sick when the boy shot her and Anko a chilling smile. Suddenly the two ninja that ran away earlier came down from above and were coming straight down on the boy. The boy lifted his hand and held the two assailants in mid air with some strange force. Before the two helpless ninjas could panic, the boy sent them into nearby trees. They both collided into the trees sickening crunch. The boy then smiled once more "Oh how I do love that sound!" he shouted.

The boy then turned to what was left of the rouge ninja and began to speak. "I grow tired of this." The boy said before he hurled his katana at the group. At first it went straight through one of thug's heart, leaving a bloody mess. Everyone but the boy was surprised when the sword continued to kill people without anyone holding it. Soon the group of rogue ninja was reduced to a pile of blood and limbs, leaving only Anko, Kurenai, and Totaro alive. The boy then walked over to the stocky man, and Totaro began to run but had his legs chopped off by the levitating sword. Totaro tried to crawl away before he was lifted up in the air by the boy's power. The boy began to close his open hand slowly, and Totaro began to choke and reached for his neck. The boy smiled as Totaro began to suffocate and spoke "You must think you are some big badass to try and kill a helpless half dead boy, but I am not to be trifled with." The boy walked closer to Totaro and stuck his index finger out. He walked right up to Totaro and spoke again "I have wanted to try this technique out ever since I have studied it. It is called shatterpoint, and I have always wondered what it can do on living people." He then poked Totaro on the center of his chest. Almost instantly Totaro's chest erupted in an explosion of blood and bone. The boy was covered in blood and turned to Anko and Kurenai. Before they could do anything, the boy began clutching his head screaming in pain. The boy the fell onto the ground and stopped moving, only occasionally having a random twitch.

After they got the evidence from Totaro's corpse, Kurenai and Anko made their way towards the unconscious boy. Kurenai knelt down next to the boy and checked his vitals. She just finished up when Anko spoke. "Okay we got what we came for, what are we gonna do about the kid?" asked Anko, Kurenai then wiped the blood off the boy and wrapped him in a spare traveling cloak. Before Kurenai could answer, the boy opened his eyes. They were no longer yellow, but light blue. "Are you two angels?" the young boy asked softly before he went back to sleep. "We will take him with us, he take him to a hospital and ask him about who he is. We should also tell the Hokage what we saw." Spoke Kurenai as she lifted the boy, who was nothing but skin and bones. They then made their way back to the village, neither one knowing the effect that this boy would have on their lives.

---------------------------------------------------

I hope that you all enjoyed my first chapter.


	2. New Lease on Life

Hey everbody sorry for taking so long to update. My mom has been going through alot of medical crap and ended up with a complete hysterectomy. Also classes are taking a large portion of my time. I also had a little bit of writer's block to top it off. I now promise to update as often as I can, I also would appreciate some more reviews (Thanks to all of you who already have). I hope that you all enjoy SotS, peace.

A/N: This chapter is a little slow in comparison the my action(and gore) packed first chapter. I also may redo the first chapter to fix up some grammar issues.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours Kurenai and Anko arrived in Konoha, they had dropped the boy off at the hospital. They then proceeded to finish up reports and went the Hokage tower. After hearing the account of the boy's power, Sarutobi spoke.

"Did any of you two put this in the report?" he asked both nodded no. "Well that is good, I do not want Danzo to hear about the boy abilities." He took a drag from his pipe and exhaled "What are we going to do with him?" asked Anko. "We can't just send him into an orphanage. We need to monitor his powers and make sure that he is not a threat. From what you two have told me he is incredibly aggressive." "But sir the boy was lost and injured, he was most likely scared." Kurenai spoke up and continued "Although at first he was dangerous, but after he killed Totaro something happened to him. After some sort of pain he was a completely different person and was like any other child." Just as Kurenai finished, a random chunin appeared and whispered something to Sarutobi. Sarutobi turned to face the kunoichi, "It appears that the boy has woken up and wants to speak to his "angels"." He said with a chuckle. With that they were dismissed and the two kunoichi went straight to the hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------------

They soon arrived at the hospital and were lead to the boy's room. "Before you go in I think you might want to know what happened to him." One of the nurses told Kurenai and Anko. "He has several broken ribs, broken left arm, cracked right leg, shattered left wrist, and large amounts of trauma on his skull. After he woke up he has wanted to see you two." The nurse opened the door and let them in. The boy seemed to be in better shape, but when Kurenai and Anko walked in he smiled. Unlike his last smile, this one was innocent and childish. "Please sit down." The boy asked cheerfully, which they complied. Anko started off "What did you want to see us for kid?" she asked. The boy face lit up and answered "I wanted to say thank you! I also wanted to know you're names if that was okay." Kurenai then spoke "I am Kurenai Yuuhi, and she is Anko Mitarashi. What is your name?" the boy then went from a happy disposition to looking upset.

"I... I don't know. I was hoping that someone here would know." Kurenai felt sad for the child, but kept asking questions. "Can you tell us what happened to you?" "All I can remember is lying on the ground and hurting. I found some big torn up robes and used them to cover myself. I was just walking around hoping that I could find some help. That's when I ran in to those men. I was scared until you two showed up, after that I blacked out." Anko then spoke up "You don't remember anything after that." The boy nodded no. Anko then spoke again "Why did you call us angels?" the boy began to blush slightly then answered. "When I woke up after you two dealt with those bad men, I thought I was dead, also because you two are pretty." The boy's blush deepened when he finished.

Both Anko and Kurenai thought that this was adorable coming from this cute kid. They continued to talk for awhile until a nurse asked them to leave so that the boy could rest. Over the course of the week, Anko or Kurenai would visit him. He would ask for books to read to pass the time. At first he asked for story books, but he soon started to ask for history books. Out of all of his books, his favorite was an old poem called "The Way of Man". It was a ballad on humanity, and the story of a man looking for peace. All of the doctors and nurses at the hospital were won over by his intelligence and innocent charm. Most of the nurses began to call him Enzeru, because of his kind nature. Eventually he took it as his real name.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonight Kurenai was visiting Enzeru, and she had brought a new issue of one of his favorite manga "Captain Freedom". The plot followed the adventures of Captain Freedom, a man clad in red, white, and blue spandex, who would fight crime with his unbreakable shield. She checked in with the nurses, and then entered Enzeru's room. Enzeru was sitting upright reading "The Legacy of the Senju Clan", an in-depth biography of the first and second Hokages, as well the legendary Sannin, Tsunade. Enzeru put the book down the book and smiled.

"Hi Kurenai-san, how was your day?" he asked. "Oh it was good." She replied with a smile. "Have been you on any missions lately?" Enzeru was very interested with the ways of the ninja, and would always ask her and Anko about missions and training. "No I have had some free time. So I just relaxed today." Before the conversation could carry on, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that." Kurenai said as she went to the door. She opened the door to see a man with a village headband on and a sickly look on his face. "Hi Hayate, what brings you here?" "The Hokage wants to speak to you." Kurenai then turned to face Enzeru. "I am sorry but I have to go." "It's all right, I need some sleep anyway. Good night." Enzeru got situated under the covers of his bed and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she arrived the Hokage was sitting at his desk working on paper work. He then invited her took take a seat when he spoke. "I have heard that Enzeru is to be released soon, but there is one problem." "What is it?" "Once he is released we need to watch him and I don't think that leaving him in the streets is good. This is the reason I called you. This not a mission so you can say no. Would you consider adopting Enzeru?" She thought before answering, thinking about the innocent boy who had no family or memory. He had strange powers, but he doesn't know how to use them. She then thought her options over and answered. "Yes I will take Enzeru in." Sarutobi then handed her the forms which she signed. After she finished, Sarutobi took the forms "I congratulate you Kurenai, you are now a mother, now I think you might want to inform your new son." Kurenai smiled and replied. "I will wait until tomorrow, it's late out and I want him to rest."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day came and Kurenai decided that she would need to make a spare bedroom. Luckily for her she had a guest room, and she straightened it up a bit before she headed out. The first person she went to see was Anko and told her the news. Anko was very happy about this because the kid grew on her. They then headed out to the hospital to get Enzeru. They arrived to see the boy walking outside in a simple grey t-shirt and black pants. He had a bag with all of his favorite books and manga. He looked healthy and clean. He then ran up to Anko and Kurenai with a smile on his face. "Hi guys, what you two are doing here?" he asked "We came to see you silly." Kurenai said, Anko elbowed her to get her to start. "Enzeru, you remember when we gave you a name?" he nodded yes. "Well we realized that you don't have a last name, how does Yuhi sound?" "But isn't that your name?" She sighed at the boy's nativity. "That's what I was getting at, I was wondering if you would like to live with me. I adopted you, I just want…" she was cut off when she felt the boy embrace her in a hug. He was crying while he spoke "There is no one else I would want to be my momma." Kurenai felt happy hearing those words. "How would you like to see your new home?" upon hearing this Enzeru face lit up, and they were on their way.

After they arrived at Kurenai's house and dropped off his books, they had left to go clothing shopping. Enzeru mostly stuck to black and grey colors of clothing, but he loved the blue Captain Freedom t-shirts that they were selling. After signing him up for the Academy, they introduced Enzeru to their fellow jonins. Enzeru was a little overwhelmed by Guy, was a bit bored by Kakashi, and he despised Asuma, mostly because of his smoking. At the end of the day, the returned to the house and had some dinner. Anko had promised that she would teach Enzeru whenever she could, as did Kurenai. After dinner was done and Enzeru went to bed, Kurenai began to fill out some mission reports. Nothing big, just a few C-ranked and B-ranked missions. She finally finished up and made her way to her bed.

Before she went to bed, she decided to check on Enzeru. When she cracked open his door, she found him curled up in his bed. She then turned to leave when she heard him speak. "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion I gain strength. Through strength I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken. The…" he stop chanting and nuzzled up to his pillow. She then closed his door and walked away. "He must be reading to many books, well his training should keep him busy." She thought to herself as she went to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first few weeks with Enzeru were eventful. He would go to the academy in the morning and make top of his class. In the afternoon he would train with Anko and Kurenai, and he was a quick learner. They sometimes had sent him to study swordsmanship with Hayate. Today was a different lesson all together.

Hayate had sent him to the local blacksmith for today. Enzeru walked into the shop and was amazed with all of the weapons along the walls. "Can I help you with anything dear?" Enzeru turned to face the voice. Behind the counter was a woman in her thirties, and had her hair put up in two buns. "Are you Enzeru Yuhi?" she asked. "Yes ma'am, I was sent over here by Hayate-sensei for some sparing." "You must be here for Tenten then, I'll go get her." "Thank you ma'am." And with that she left the counter and went to a door behind her.

It took a few minutes for her to return with a girl who looked around his age. She had buns in her hair similar to her mother. The woman from the counter then spoke. "Here is my daughter Tenten, and she will be your sparring partner." She then knelt down and whispered something into Tenten's ear. Tenten had an annoyed look on her face and went over to Enzeru. "Come on." She huffed as dragged Enzeru by his arm. She lead him into an open room in the back that had weapons lining the walls. She let go of his arm and went over to a wooden shed. She returned with two boken and handed Enzeru one. "Alright let's get this over with." She said as she got into a stance. "Why are you so cranky?" Enzeru asked as he got into his stance.

She answered by charging straight at him, starting with a diagonal slash to Enzeru's right shoulder. Enzeru was able to block it, and rammed her with his shoulder, knocking her back. "You were just lucky!" she shouted as she went back to the weapons shed. She came back with tonfas, maces, and almost any weapon under the sun. "Oh crap…" Enzeru thought to himself as Tenten began her barrage of weapons.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Practice with Tenten was filled with beatings and bruises. After they had finished, she finally told him why she was in a foul mood. Apparently one of her fellow class mates, a Neji Hyuuga, called her weak. Upon hearing this Enzeru began to cheer up by mentioning how badly she had beaten him. This cheered her up and they soon became friends. Enzeru was on his way home when he noticed something unusual.

He was walking by the park when he saw a kid with hair blonder than his own on the swings. He seemed to be sad, so Enzeru's curiosity got the better of him and went over to investigate. The spiky haired kid seemed to be lost in his own world, so he did not notice Enzeru walking up. "Hey, are you alright?" Enzeru asked as he stopped in front of the blonde. "What do you care?" the boy asked he looked up at Enzeru. Enzeru then saw the whisker marks on the boy's cheeks. He then recognized him from school, from what he heard this kid was a major prankster. But before him was no deviant or delinquent, just a lonely kid.

"Are you that Naruto guy I hear about?" Enzeru asked, "Yeah that's me, you came to mess with me to?" Naruto replied with some attitude. "Why would I mess with you, I don't even know you. Why are the villagers giving you crap?" Enzeru asked as he crossed his arms. "I don't know, it's always been this way. If any of the kids come by me, their parents take them away. " Naruto was beginning to let go of his emotions and runaway, until he heard words that he never heard directed towards himself.

"I'll be your friend." Enzeru said simply, "Really?" Naruto asked. "Sure, why not." Enzeru then reached out his hand towards Naruto. "I am Enzeru Yuhi." He said with his hand out. Naruto took Enzeru's hand into his own and shook it. "And I am Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" Enzeru was surprised by Naruto's reaction, but enjoyed it. The rest of the day they played with one another, not caring about the way people would stare at them. Naruto was happier than he had been in his whole life that afternoon, and he was looking forward to the next time that they would meet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that this chapter wasn't to boring, I promise that it will pick up around the next chapter.

Here is a little bit of a preview of whats to come in the next chapter.

"Lately Enzeru couldn't sleep. No that wasn't right, he couldn't stay alseep. His dreams were filled with cities filled with strange beings, all of them unique. The city had huge towers of metal and glass that would reach to the stars. There were also metal boats that soared through the sky. The city was lit in bright lights and music could be heard everywhere. Then he would be dragged from the lights by strange looking creatures, and thrown into the trash. He would stay there for what seemed to be forever, untill a figure in a black robe lifted him up."

I will give anyone a cookie if they can guess which Star Wars planet is being refered to in this dream. :)

Review Please! Or Orochimaru will be waiting for you in your bed.... lol


	3. The First Encounter

Hey everybody, it's LordNephilim. Sorry to everybody for being gone for so long. After I had writer's block, I got caught up in tons of crap (Classes, part of my Mom's lung dying, holidays, etc.). I was able to keep upto date on the manga, giving me tons of ideas for latter chapters. Hope that you all enjoy!

A/N: I am also working on a Tenchi Muyo and Bleach project, so keep an eye out for it!

* * *

It was a cloudy morning when Enzeru got up to head for class. He put on one of his blue t-shirts with a white star on the chest and some black shinobi pants. The day before he had met Naruto, and made his first real friend during his time in his new village. Enzeru had been feeling lonely since he had left the hospital. Kurenai and Anko were great, but lately they have had a plethora of missions, and have not been able to tutor Enzeru. Enzeru was half way there when he stopped at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar to meet up with his new friend. It had started to rain when he walked in, 'Good thing I brought an umbrella.' He thought to himself. He turned to his right to see Naruto eating some ramen. After hanging out with Naruto yesterday, Enzeru had learned a great deal about Naruto. One of those things was that Naruto was obsessed with ramen to an unhealthy level. Enzeru then tapped Naruto on his shoulder, "Why are you eating ramen for breakfast?" Enzeru asked as he crossed his arms. Naruto finished drinking the broth and then answered "Because it's good." He answered bluntly. "Well since you are done, lets head to class before we are late." Enzeru said as he began to walk out. Once they were out cthey realized that the rain was now turning into a storm. Enzeru opened up his umbrella and realized that Naruto did not have an umbrella of his own. "Hey Naruto, do you want to share the umbrella?" Sure but wouldn't it look strange with two guys sharing it?" "Naruto I don't think that nobody will care with this weather." With that the two got under their shield against the barrage of rain. Then as if Mother Nature was having her time of the month and was pissed out of her mind, a gust of wind blew their umbrella away almost instantly. The boys then were caught in the rain and were getting soaked. "Well that sucks." Enzeru said as watched as his umbrella fly off to the Hokage Mountain. "I am sorry about that Enzeru." Naruto said as he grabbed a spare newspaper to cover his head. "It's no biggie, it's not like you can control the wind. But now I have an idea." "What is it?" "I'll race you to class! Do you accept my challenge Naruto Uzumaki?" Enzeru declared in an overly-dramatic fashion. Naruto then threw the news paper aside and proudly replied with "I the future Hokage will accept your challenge Enzeru Yuhi!" and with that they were off.

In their haste both Naruto and Enzeru had tied and got to class early. The only people there were Iruka-sensei, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and one dark haired girl with pale lavender eyes. By the time they had reached the class they were both soaked to the bone. "Ah this sucks." Naruto said as he made his way to his seat. As time went on the class started to fill up and class had started. They were talking about chakra control. Naruto was having trouble getting a hold on the subject, but Enzeru tutored him after class. Although Naruto still wasn't a master of chakra control, but he was better off than before. Once they had finished with their practice, they went their separate ways.

* * *

The next day came and they were off from class, so Naruto and Enzeru went to the park to hang out. They decided to play some hide-in-seek, but to think that they were cool, they called it training. Enzeru was it, and Naruto went for cover. Since it was the afternoon and families were coming to relax, Naruto hoped that the crowds would keep Enzeru at bay. He then jumped into a bush to wait for Enzeru to give up. About a minute in the bush, Naruto felt secure about his until he felt something on his back. "Okay Enzeru, you got me…" Naruto said as he turned to face his hunter. But he did not see Enzeru, instead he saw a huge spider an inch away from his face. Naruto jumped back in surprise out of the bush, and knocked somebody over with a loud "eep". Naruto then realized that he knocked a girl over. "I am sorry please forgive me!" Naruto said as he got off the unfortunate girl. He then got a better look at the girl, she had short black hair and pale lavender eyes. "O… oh it's okay, I was in the way." The girl stuttered as she spoke. Naruto noticed that the girl started to turn red as she spoke to him. "Hey you're in my class right ?" Naruto asked as he helped her up."Oh ye… yes I am." She replied. "I am Naruto, sorry bout crashing into you." He said as he rubbed the back of head. "I… I am Hinata, nice to meet you. And it is alr…right." She said as she straightened out her kimono. "There you are Naruto, I found you!" said a tired out Enzeru said as he jumped out of the same bush that Naruto was hiding in earlier. Enzeru lands on top of Naruto, who in turn crashes into Hinata. "Get off of me dude!" Naruto shouted as he tried to get off of Hinata. "Sorry bout that dude, oh sorry Hinata!" Enzeru said as he got off of Naruto. "You know Hinata?" Naruto asked as he helped Hinata up. "Yeah, her dad heard about my grades and wanted me to tutor her like you." He said as he dusted himself off. "Th…thank you Na…Naruto-kun" "Oh it was no problem…" Naruto was cut off when men from the Hyuuga clan came. "Lady Hinata, you are to return to the complex with us immediately." Then men announced. They then saw Naruto next to her, and their attitudes changed. They take Hinata as quickly away from Naruto shouting at him. They then left with Hinata in tow. With that Naruto and Enzeru left the park. 'Yes! My plan worked!' Enzeru exclaimed in his head. Enzeru had known that Hinata liked Naruto, and he intended for them to meet each other. Being the son of the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha had its perks. He was proud of that spider genjutsu he had cast, and was laughing his tail off at Naruto's reaction. As he made his way back home, he began to scheme of new ways to get them together.

* * *

A week has passed sense then, and Naruto was on his way to Enzeru' house. His original purpose was to study, something that he loathed. He did enjoy however just hanging out at Enzeru's place, mostly because it was so much nicer than his apartment. He made his way to the door and knocked. The door opened up and Enzeru was standing there. "Sup Naruto, glad you made it!" Enzeru said merrily as he brought Naruto in. They made their way to the kitchen table when Naruto noticed that they were not alone. Sitting at the table was the shy, raven-haired girl that he knocked over a week prior. Hinata saw Naruto and began to blush slightly, "Hel… hello Naruto-kun." "Hi Hinata" Naruto said not noticing Hinata's stutter. "Hey Naruto I invited Hinata so that we could have a study group. You cool with that?" Enzeru asked as he went to the fridge. "Oh its great actually, three heads are better than two, right." With that Naruto sat next to Hinata. Enzeru let an insidious grin creep onto his face while he had his back towards the two. He then got a pitcher of juice and some glasses and brought them over to the table. After an hour or so, Naruto had knocked his glass off the table. But to their surprise, it just floated in mid-air. They were very confused, but both Naruto and Hinata both thought Enzeru was trying to scare them with genjutsu. Although Enzeru played along, he knew that was not the case. He didn't want the glass to break, it was a new set that Kurenai had just bought. As it fell, he wished he could reach it and stop it. And just like magic, is wish came true.

After they finished studying, the played around for a little bit. Eventually a group from the Hyuuga Clan to bring Hinata home, Naruto soon left afterword. It was getting late, and Kurenai was still out on a mission. Enzeru then cleaned up the house after his rendezvous with his friends. He then went to take a shower and went to bed. As he slept, something stirred in the deepest and darkest parts of his subconscious. It had no form, yet it was alive. "Sleep young one, for your destiny will demand much from you." This being thought to itself and went silent.

* * *

He found himself in a dark city lit up by signs written in languages he couldn't even grasp. He then began to walk through the crowds, noticing that most of these people were not human. Some had scales and claws that only had three fingers on them. Others were just plain bizarre. He then continued to walk through the streets, in awe of what is around him. Giant towers of steel and glass reaching for the night sky, boats of steel sailing in the air. He was so mesmerized that he did not notice that giant lizard man in front of him. He bumped into the lizard man, which angered the lizard man. "What the hell!" the lizard hissed as it spun around to face Enzeru. The lizard man then lifted Enzeru by his throat, and picked him up a good four feet. Enzeru was trying to pull the claw from his throat, but it was too strong. Soon other strange looking beings came upon the scene, and were cheering the lizard man on. They were shouting and insulting him for being human. The lizard man then threw Enzeru against a steel wall, and then pulled out a knife. Enzeru then heard a strange sound, followed by a unique humming sound. Out of the crowd came a man in a black robe, carrying a sword made out of a purple light. The man had a hood on so Enzeru couldn't this man's face. The cloaked figure stood in between Enzeru and his assailant.

"Leave this boy alone. I will not repeat myself" the figure spoke in a cold tone.

"You pathetic human, I will kill you too. I don't care even if you are a Jed… AAAGGGHHHHHH!" The lizard man gagged for breath before he could finish. The man in black had shot his hand onto the creature's throat and was choking him.

"NEVER compare me to that hypocritical order. Now because you even thought that I was one of them, you will die slowly."

The hooded man then takes his glowing blade and severs the creature's right arm, followed by all of its other limbs. All that was left of the lizard man was his head and torso. "You are quite lighter without those, what do you call them? Oh yes extremities." The man said with some glee in his voice. He lets go of the Lizard man, and stomps on the center of its chest. "Let's see how you hold up with a crushed lung, shall we." The man said as he grinded his foot into creature, the sounds of broken bones filling the air. The figure then placed his booted foot onto the creature's neck. He did not stomp on it, he slowly began to grind his boot into his victim's neck. After a minute or so of this unimaginable torture, the creature dies. The hooded figure then began killing all of the other beings, and then turned to face Enzeru.

The man then made his blade retract into the hilt of the sword, and walked towards Enzeru. He then lifted Enzeru by some unseen force up to his. "Come with me." He said. Enzeru was then whisked away from the city, and was now in a misty tomb.

The room was circular and had a sarcophagus in the center. The hooded figure then made a gesture with his hand, and the sarcophagus morphed into a throne. The figure then sat in the throne, and addressed Enzeru. "Come before me." He commanded. Enzeru complied and stood before the cloaked man. "I believe that you have many questions, my boy. And I can sense that you are confused." The figure said as he leaned forward.

"Yes I do have questions, my first is who are you." Enzeru asked. The man laughed and replied with "That is a good question, but I think the real question is, who are you?"

"I am Enzeru Yuhi of the Village Hidden in Leaves, now stop wasting my time and tell me who you are!" Enzeru shouted, getting aggravated.

"Let's just say I am going to be your best friend and worst enemy. I suppose you could say I am your subconscious." The man in the cloak stopped laughing and started to speak seriously

"Today you unleashed your power didn't you." He spoke as he adjusted himself.

"What do you mean?"

"I am a part of you, I know about the glass incident." With that the figure rose out of his throne and walked toward an area that was seemingly empty. With a flick of his wrist the area became a small library. "You have access to the greatest power in existence, and I want to teach you how to use it."

"Why do you want to help me?" Enzeru asked. The man then turned to face Enzeru, never revealing his face.

"Because you are meant for great things, I can see into the future and you will need to control your gift to face the challenges that lay before you." The cloaked man then pulled some books off the shelves and placed them onto a nearby table.

"While your body is resting, we will train in your mind. I will teach you swordsmanship techniques that no other sentient in this world has ever dreamed about. I will teach you to the world around you. I will teach you about power. And I will teach you how to conquer life… and even death."

Enzeru was eager to learn about this power. He was hoping by learning about his power, he could learn about where he came from and who his family was. "Before we begin, is there anything that I could call you by." Enzeru asked. The man began to laugh, and Enzeru could feel the madness flowing off of this man. Enzeru felt like he was in an ocean of negative emotion, and this man was the source. "Yes there is one name that I am fond of." He spoke while he made his way back to his throne.

"You can call me, Thanatos."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this rendition of CH.3. Once again sorry for being gone for so long. Ch.4 will be up very soon.

Also I hope that you all caught the wind joke, lol.

Is Enzeru some kind of evil and diabolical matchmaker? lol

And please review, thanks!


End file.
